Le Pari
by Chavalie
Summary: Eren rêve en secret de SON Caporal, comme il l'appel. Mais quand est il de Rivaille? Difficile de faire un choix quand l'objet de tous vos désires est juste sous votre nez. Et ça l'est encore plus lorsque les autres décident pour vous. Voici mon premier SLASH ( et possible LEMON ), les critiques sont les bienvenues. Merci d'avance de votre lecture.
1. Prologue

PROLOGUE

En l'an 850 de notre ère, par une chaude journée la brise caressait la peau d'un jeune homme que le soleil de cette belle journée avait fait rougir de façon délicieuse. Le bel endormi , qu'un arbre veillait, profitait d'un de ces rares moments libres.

Depuis le procès qui lui avait valu un allé simple pour le quartier général du bataillon d'exploration le jeune Jaêger n'avait eu que peu de moment à lui.

Surtout avec son beau Caporal. Ah lui si seulement il n'était pas son supérieur…

Dans la cours du QG des voix s'élevaient. Auro et Petra devait encore se chamailler.

Cela faisait quinze jours que les jeunes recrues étaient arrivées. Armin avait trouvé ses marques assez facilement dès qu'il eu accès à l'immense bibliothèque. Mikasa était devenu, bien malgré elle l'héritière du Caporal pour la grande majorité du bataillon. Son adresse au combat avait fait le travail avant qu'elle puisse dire quoi que se soit. Jean quand à lui était resté le même. Toujours fou de Mikasa, qui l'ignorait totalement. Cela avait valu une crise de jalousie monstre lors de leur arrivée, Mikasa ayant enlacé Eren plus que de raison, un peu comme une mère.

Tous avaient découvert avec étonnement que les membres du bataillon et plus encore ceux de l'escouade Rivaille étaient tous normaux. Ce qui les avait étonnés c'était l'apparente joie de vivre de certains, comme si les horreurs dont ils avaient été les témoins n'avaient pas eu lieu.

Ils passaient le plus clair de temps libre ensemble, mais aujourd'hui Eren avait décidé d'être seul. Le vent dans les branches les berçait. Il allait définitivement sombré quand une voix le fit revenir 5 ans en arrière.

\- Eren. Réveil toi.

Mikasa était là, au dessus lui. se ne fut que lorsqu'il remarqua les vêtements de la jeune femme qu'il se rappela où il était. Il allait se relever quand une autre silhouette se dessina un peu plus loin.

\- Bouges toi ou je te botte le cul jusqu'au cachot!

Cet ordre sans appel fit faire un bon au coeur du jeune soldat. Cette voix qu'il avait rêvé entrain de murmurer des mots doux a ses oreilles, venait de lui promettre une correction si il ne se dépêchait pas.

Sans attendre Eren et Mikasa se hâtèrent de rejoindre les autres dans la cours. A sa grande surprise il vit tout le bataillon au grand complet .

"Mais c'est quoi ce bordel?"


	2. Quand les ennuis commences!

POV EREN

"Aller! On se dépêche , le Commandant Erwin va pas tarder. "

"Auro bouges de là. Et au lieu de te prendre pour le Caporal donne nous un coup de main."Lança Petra, alors que celle ci avait les bras chargés.

"Est ce que je peux faire quelque chose?" demanda Eren

"Ah Eren! Est ce que tu aurais le temps pour une petite expérience." dit une Hanji surexcité.

"Je… euh.." Elle me fait peur.

"Je voudrait que tu te transforme et voir si tu peux passer le balais dans la cours." Enchaina t elle sans attendre de réponse.

"Non Hanji! On a pas le temps." dit d'un ton sec le caporal.

Merci Caporal, Je lui en dois une.

Sur ces mots la cloche retenti signifiant l'arrivé du commandant.

Tout le monde se précipita au centre de la cour. Les jeunes recrues à l'avant des rangs et moi pris entre un Rivaille blasé et une Hanji me regardant comme si j'étais une par de gâteau.

Tiens une estrade ?! a quoi pouvait elle servir? Perdu dans mes pensés je ne vis pas les cavaliers entrer. Un Groupe d'une dizaine de soldat emmené pas le commandant Erwin s'arrêtèrent juste devant devant moi me faisant revenir a la réalité. Erwin descendit de sa monture et alla se placer au centre de l'estrade.

"humhum… Bataillon comme vous le savait tous nous avons depuis peu un allier d'exemption dans nos rangs."

A ces mots je senti que tout les regards se portait sur moi.

"Il a été décidé que pour que nous puissions réagir au mieux a une nouvelle attaque du titan colossale et du titan cuirassé, Eren allait s'entrainer avec l'élite de chaque corps de l'armé. "

QUOI! je vais quand même pas me battre avec l'élite des bataillons, des brigades et de la garnison! Surtout en sachant que j'en ai 1/3 qui veulent ma mort et le reste à qui je fais peur.

"Et ce pendant 1 mois"

Caporal tuez moi tout de suite s'il vous plait!

"Non, je garde sa pour une prochaine fois" me dit Rivaille en passant sa langue sur ses lèvres. HEIN il arrive a lire dans mes pensées? Et c'était quoi cette voix? Le voilà qui a un sourire en coin maintenant .Je savais pas qu'il pouvais sourire, il est mignon comme ça. Non mais arrête qu'est ce que tu dis ça va pas. Mais qu'est ce que j'ai fait? Et sa voulais dire quoi cette phrase?

" Etant donné qu'Eren est un membre de notre bataillon - et quel membre! dit Rivaille - nous recevrons les groupes d'élite ici même dans 3 jours. ROMPEZ"- c'était quoi ça? Soit le Caporal est de plus en plus bizarre soit je prend mes rêves pour la réalité. 9a doit être la deuxième option. Oui c'est ça. Jamais le Caporal aurait de telles idées à mon sujet. Non IMPOSSIBLE.

Alors que tout le monde allaient reprendre ses activités la cloche sonna de nouveau. Trois cavaliers arrivèrent suivi d'une charrette.

"Annie!" dit Reiner surpris.

"Hum.." fut la seule réponse qu'il obtient.

" Toujours aussi agréable a ce que je vois. Si tu continue comme ça aucun mec voudra de toi. Tu fais frigide sur les bordsssssssss….. AIE!" Reiner se retrouvait au sol maitrisé par une Annie en rage.

" Annie arrête le sang a du mal a partir sur les capes du bataillon" dit Berthold lassé de leurs petits jeux."Dis nous plutôt pourquoi Les Brigades Spéciales arrivent maintenant? On ne vous attendait pas avant 3 jours."

" On nous a demandé de préparer les appartements destiné aux brigades spéciales."

"Très bien. Suis nous." ils partirent tous les trois vers la grand bâtisse.

" Salut Eren" Me lança Annie en passant devant moi. Toujours aussi bizarre cette fille. Bon c'est pas le tout mais j'ai des corvées à faire et si je les fini pas en temps et en heure je vais encore avoir Rivaille sur mon dos.

POV Rivaille

C'est bien ma chance ça. On vient à peine de récupérer les jeunes recrues qu'il débarque déjà. Quel catastrophe va-t-il encore nous annoncer. Bon aller c'est pas le tout d'avoir de la viande fraiche, faut il encore sans occuper.

" Bien je sais que pour la plus part aujourd'hui il y a quartier libre.- qu'est que j'ai hâte de voir les têtes qu'ils vont faire quand je vais leur dire- Malheureusement je vais devoir écourter ces précieux moments."

" NOoon!"

AHAHAHAHAH! c'est jouissif de les entendre gindre

"Vos gueules! J'ai pas fini de parler Alors fermer là! Donc vous n'aurez pas de repos aujourd 'hui. Le Major Erwin vient en inspection et tout doit être nicquel. Je ne veux pas voir un grain de poussière dans tout le QG. Bien sur ce au boulot. Mikasa , Armin restez, je dois vous parler"

"Oui caporal " répondit Armin pas sure du tout de lui

il a pas changé celui là

" Qu'est ce qu'il y a ? " me demanda Mikasa sur un ton froid

J'ai l'impression qu'elle a toujours pas digéré le procès. J'ai une drôle de sensation avec elle. Comme si on était proche sans vraiment l'ê ête toi ça doit être une vue de ton esprit

"Ou est Eren? Je ne l'ai pas vu de la matinée."

" Euh… Il a un trop forcé hier à l'entrainement avec Hanji. Du coup elle lui a donné ça journée pour qu'il se repose. Et…"

"On se sait pas où il est. On est pas ses nounous"

Je ne me souvient pas avoir donné mon accord pour ça. Non mais pour qui elle se prend. Il est sous ma responsabilité et c'est mon jouet personnel . Hors de question que quelqu'un d'autre que moi ne l'abime. Et cette Mikasa d'ou elle se permet de me parler comme ça, en plus je suis sure qu'elle sait où il est.

"Très bien, retrouvez le et mettez le au nettoyage des écuries."

Tu va voir ma belle c'est parce que tu as grandi avec lui que t'as plus de chance que moi. Suivons la comme ça la prochaine fois qu'il va en excursion seul je le retrouve et… Il est entrain de dormir? non je le crois pas! Il a l'air mignon quand il dort. Dommage que je ne puisse pas m'approcher plus. Et cette sensu, elle devrait encore plus se pencher sur lui. Non et puis quoi!

" Bouges toi ou je te botte le cul jusqu'au cachot!"

C'est ça obéit moi. J'aime quand tu me regarde comme ça. Bon faut que je me calme sinon je sent que mon pantalon va finir par être trop étroit. Ah non ne te mets pas à rougir. Eh ce cul… Mon dieu ce cul! Ca y est je suis trop serré.

Tiens ces voix. Petra en a encore après Auro. Il devrait se mettre en ménage c'est deux là. Ahh tiens donc Hanji. Tu perd rien pour attendre. Je vais te montrer qu'il faut pas tou…. Non mais elle va pas bien une transformation en plein milieu de la cour.

""Non Hanji! On a pas le temps."

Bon pas le temps pour lui faire la morale voilà l'autre maboul avec ses idées tordues. Tiens Eren à l'air dans les nuages. serait il encore entrain de rêver. Peut être est ce de moi. Non Là c'est toi qui rêve. Ah enfin il reviens à la réalité. Regardez ailleurs bande de déchets il est à moi. Non mais il va pas bien Erwin. C'est quoi encore cette idée à la con. Il sait que 1/3 veulent sa mort et que les autres ont une trouille bleu de lui. En plus il aura moins de temps avec moi. Il me regarde comme pour me demander de l'achever.

"Non, je garde sa pour une prochaine fois" J'aimerai m'occuper un peu plus de toi avant. Qu'est ce que j'aime quand tu as l'air complètement perdu. On lit en toi comme dans un livre ouvert. Ouais maintenant tu es un membre de notre bataillon

" Et quel membre" Oh non j'ai pas dit ça à voix haute. Pourvu qu'il est rien entendu. Tiens la cloche. Il en arrive déjà. Adieu mon petit confort et bonjour les nuisances. Bon quand faut y aller faut y aller. Direction le premier étage. Il faut que je vérifie les quartiers des officiers et surtout les toilettes.


	3. SAM

**Coucou à tous et à toutes.**

 **Voici un nouveau chapitre. Même si l'histoire commence doucement**

 **je vous rassure tout de suite à partir du chapitre ça change.**

 **Tout les perses et le monde Shingeki ne m'appartiennent pas sauf SAM et les membres de la garnison.**

 **Les avis et critiques sont toujours les bienvenues.**

 **Petite dédicace à ma MAYELLE.**

 **Sur ce je vous laisse BONNE LECTURE.**

 **Ps: Il se peut qu'il y est des fautes d'orthographe. je m'en excuse par avance.**

 **SAM**

POV Eren

Quelques heures plus tard un nouveau groupe de soldat débarquait dans la étaient 5 et tous portaient l'écusson de la garnison.

" Qui êtes vous?" dis je sur un ton un peu brusque.

" Eh! c'est pas parce que t'es devenu la super brute que tu dois oublier les bonnes manière" dis une voix grave. J'aurais reconnue cette voix entre mille. C'était Sam, mon grand frère de coeur, c'était LA force jamais égalée chez les jeunes de shiganshina, sauf peut être par Mikasa, et toujours avec ce regard froid et dur. Pourtant il était toujours gentil et doux avec nous. On rigolait souvent ensemble.

"Sam?! C'est bien toi?"

"Qui veux tu que ce soit tête d'oeuf? même avec les années t'es toujours aussi lent d'esprit mon pauvre! Bon sinon on est venu pour…OH tout doux tu va finir par me briser une cote"

" C'est normal qu'il te saute dessus t'es tellement bandant aussi Sam" dis l'un des leur sur un ton railleur.

"OH toi ta gueule ! "

" Je pensais jamais te revoir! J'ai cru que tu étais mort lors de l'attaque de shiganshina. Attend je vais prévenir les autres! "

"Quels autres?"

" Tu vas voir. ARMIN! MIKASA! Venez vite"

"Qu'est ce qu'y ce passe?" demanda Armin en passant la tête par une fenêtre

"Eren au lieu de crier comme ça tu voudrais pas venir nous…. AHHHH! " Mikasa venait de lâcher une caisse de provision et de pousser le premier crie de surprise que j'ai entendu

"SAM!" crièrent ils en même temps.

Mikasa resta figé avec une expression sur le visage qui mélangeait surprise, incrédulité et fascination. Quand à Armin je l'avait jamais vu quitter la bibliothèque aussi vite depuis qu'il était arrivé.

"Qu'est ce que tu fais ici? Me dit pas que t'es dans la garnison! "dit Mikasa revenu de sa surprise.

"Eh bien si comme tu peux le voir et c'est pas tout. Je fais partir de l'escadron d'élite formé par Pixis"

"T'en as fait du chemin pour un petit gringalet dans ton genre! dis je sur le ton de la rigolade." Avant je le voyais immense. Il m'impressionnait vraiment. Quand je le regarde maintenant il me fait tellement penser à lui. La même taille que lui, le regard aussi dure mais avec ce petit je n sais quoi de malice qui change tout. Quand je regarde en arrière il a été mon premier béguin ça c'est sure.

"C'est pas parce que t'as grandi que je peux plus te foutre une raclé! "

Et sur ces belles paroles Sam se jette sur moi comme il faisait quand nous étions plus jeunes. Je nous revoie nous courser dans les prairies qui entouraient Shiganshina. Aîe! Ma tête viens de rencontrer le sol un peu plus vite que ce que je n'aurais pensé. Par réflexe je l'attrape par le col de sa chemise et lui donne un grand coup de bassin pour me retrouver à califourchon sur lui. Il a les joues rouges et les cheveux en bataille. J'ai un temps d'arrêt. Il est plutôt mignon comme ça. On a l'impression qu'il sort du lit où il vient de faire l'amour. Si seulement mon coeur n'était pas déjà remplis d'un autre… Sans m'en rendre compte un silence plutôt gêné s'était installé entre nous lorsque Mikasa se rappela à nous.

"Bon c'est pas le tout mais il va falloir y aller sinon j'en connais qui vont pas tarder à nous tirer les oreilles. "

" Tu as raison " Dis-je en essayant de cacher mon émotion de le retrouver après tout ce temps. Mais c'était peine perdue.

" Bah alors Eren on est plus habitué aux petits câlins. Aller vient là, on va arranger ça tout de suite." Me dit-il tout en s'avançant vers moi

" Non… Sam… Attend, pas ici…Je …" Mais rien a faire. Ses bras m'enserrent déjà. Et Me voilà qui rougie comme une jeune fille.

" Hum hum. Je te rappel Sam qu'on est venu ici plutôt pour une bonne raison. Alors lâche le veux tu." Dit un grand blond Au épaule carré. On dirait qu'il n'apprécie pas le fait que je sois dans les bras de Sam.

A contre coeur Sam se sépare de moi; " Oui tu as tout à fait raison Thomas. Mon choux tu peux nous montrer le chemin jusqu'au appartement des officiers"

"Euh.. En fait j'ai des corvées à faire donc…"

"Allé S'il te plait mon petit chaton" Me demande-il avec un regard enfantin. Il n'a rien perdu de ce coté là.

" Bon d'accord. Mais vite fait alors".

"Cool, Vous déchargez. Si on si met tous on auras tout vider en une seule fois."

"Esclavagiste ! " dirent en même temps les autres membres de la garnison ainsi que Mikasa et Armin. On était vraiment revenue dans le passé.

Au même moment au premier étage du QG.

AHHHH! Ca fait du bien! J'ai bien cru que j'allais exploser dans mon pantalon. Il faut vraiment que je m'arrête avec lui. Déjà qu'il m'empêche de dormir. Il va pas en plus me gêner dans mon travail. Non mais quelle idée aussi d'être si terriblement sexy. Ah mais arrête avec ça. On dirait une pucelle qui n'a encore jamais tiré son coup. Oui mais d'après CERTAINS j'aurais mes chances.

Tiens des nouveaux arrivant. Décidément il ne savent pas respecter les dates et les horaires. Et après c'est nous qu'on traite de mal polis et de fou.

"ARMIN! MIKASA! Venez vite" Mais pourquoi tu cris Eren. Je vais passer ma tête pour lui de se la fermer et de me rejoindre pour faire le ménage du 3 ème.

"AHHHH! SAM!"

QUOI! Mais POURQUOI Eren est dans ses bras? Ils doivent se connaitre. Pourquoi le regarde-t-il avec ses yeux remplis d'admiration. Ces regards là sont pour moi et seulement pour moi. En plus il est plus petit que lui et ces cheveux. Il ressemble à un corbeau déplumé. Il sont trop noir et trop raides.

Non maps OH! Stop là y a sue moi qui ai le droit de l'insulter. Ouais va y c'est ça met lui une raclé à cet abruti. Si tu pouvait te transformer et le bouffer ce serait parfait. Non Mais tu veux pas un coup de main non plus. C'est quoi cette position. Prenez une chambre tant que vous y êtes.

"Bon c'est pas le tout mais il va falloir y aller sinon j'en connais qui vont pas tarder à nous tirer les oreilles. " Pas d'inquiétude mademoiselle Ackermann y a pas que les oreilles que je vais lui tirer.

AHHHHHH J'ai envie de le voir encore plus gêner sous moi. Il est tellement sexy comme ça.

" Bah alors Eren on est plus habitué aux petits câlins. Aller vient là, on va arranger ça tout de suite."Comment ça habitué au câlin ? Non mais retire tes sales mains de MON titan. Il est à moi, mêmes il ne le sait pas encore. Il n'est pas question qu'un gringalet dans son genre me le pique.

" Oui tu as tout à fait raison Thomas. Mon choux tu peux nous montrer le chemin jusqu'au appartement des officiers" Mon choux?! Tu veux pas l'appeler mon canard en sucre pendant que tu es vielle folle.

" Bon d'accord. Mais vite fait alors" C'est ça, venez donc au premier étage. Je vais vous les accueillir comme il se doit. Tu perds rien pour attendre mon cher S.A.M.

"Esclavagiste ! " Et ils n'ont encore rien vu. Eren ne pourra pas s'en remettre. Je vais tellement l'épuiser qu'il pourra plus marcher...

 ** _Prochain chapitre: Quand Sacha et Connie S'en mêlent._**


	4. Quand Sacha et Connie s'en mêlent

**Reviews et followers**

 **Merci Leyana pour ta review ça fait super plaisir de savoir que tu apprécie ma première fic. Si elle continue de te plaire jusqu'à la fin**

 **une suite sera peut être postée.( en fait elle est déjà dans les tablettes, du moins les idées et grandes lignes )**

 **Merci à TELEINFRANCAIS2, Avellinelou, HarukaN, MiuFanfiction et Sakurachan-Gemini de suivre cette histoire en espérant que le chapitre qui vient vous plaira.**

 **J'essaierai de publier entre 5 à 10 jours d'intervalle.**

 **Sur ce je vous laisse. Bonne lecture.**

 **Chavalie.**

 **Quand Sacha et Connie s'en mêlent.**

En l'an 850 de notre ère. Dans un château à l'abri du mur rose un jeune homme râle après une après midi chargé.

-hummm AIE. Mais qu'est ce qu'il lui a pris . Il avait l'air furieux. Il a passé ses nerfs sur moi durant toute la fin de la journée. J'ai même cru que j'allais y rester. Et vas y fait le ménage de toutes les chambres du premier. Range son bureau. Fais les vitre… Chui tellement fatigué que je vais même pas pouvoir aller discuter avec Sam. Mon Caporal avait même un de ses sourire en coin qui vous dit: "J'aime te voir à quatre patte en sueur entrain de trimer". Bon d'accord j'exagère un peu mais qu'est ce que j'aimerais me retrouver à quatre pattes sous… NON mais ça va pas. Qu'est ce qui te prend. Tu te rends compte que tu fantasme sur le type qui te déteste le plus. Allé un dernier effort pour le repas et après je vais enfin pouvoir me reposer et m'enlever cette bosse. C'est d'un gênant pour marcher ce truc là…!-

"SACHA! RAMENE TES FESSES! On doit faire à manger pour le groupe des nouvelles recrues."

"Oui Oui j'ai compris pas la peine de hurler Connie."

"Dis tu as entendu ce que m'a demandé Jean?"

"Oui. Tu crois vraiment qu'on doit y participer?"

"Tu sais pas ce que me doit Armin. J'ai hâte d'être à la fin du mois."

"Bon ok c'est pas en parlant que la bouffe va se faire. On a quoi aujourd'hui?"

"Encore du ragoût. Mais je vais l'améliorer. J'ai récupéré des herbes en forêt. On avait l'habitude de corsées les diners de mariage. C'était assez drôle en fait. Du coup il faut deux cuillères...BAM…mum. On va juste en mettre dans …"

"SACHA! Tu peux venir nous aider pour les tables?"

"OUI OUI J' te laisse terminer le repas."

"Ok mais je …"

Alors que Connie se retrouvait seul pour finir leur repas Sacha était déjà sortit de la cuisine du QG pour aider dans le réfectoire. Avec les nouvelles arrivées les places ne suffisaient plus. Les repas avaient été regroupé par années de recrutement. De ce fait les membres de la promotion d'Eren se retrouvaient tous ensembles.

-Alors combien elle m'a dit d'en mettre? se dit Connie qui regardait pensif le plan de travail sur lequel était disposé un sachet d'herbes finement ciselées ainsi qu'une cuillère à café et une cuillère à soupe. Quand soudain un éclair de lucidité apparu dans ses yeux - tout du moins le plus lucide que puisse être Connie- Il pris la cuillère à soupe et la plongea dans le petit sachet. Il en ressortie une pleine cuillère qu'il jeta avec empressement dans le plat de ragoût.

"Je crois qu'elle m'avait dis 2 cuillères. C'était peut être 3. Bon dans le doute je vais en mettre trois. "

C'est ainsi que le petit sachet se retrouva presque vide.

" Connie vient nous aider à mettre les tables elles sont vraiment trop lourde"

"Ouais c'est bon j'arrive"

Pendant ce temps dans la cuisine une ombre furtive finissait de vider le sachet dans la marmite.

" Ahahaha. Je crois qu'on va bien s'amuser. J'avait raison de venir un peu plutôt."

"Ca été avec la cuisine Connie?"

"Oui Oui j'ai Corsé le ragoût comme tu me la dit. "

"Bien tu a donc préparé une assiette a part pour Eren."

"Bah non. Tu m'a pas dit ça. Moi j'en ai mis dans la marmite."

"Eh on fait comment maintenant. Je te rappelle que nous aussi on va en manger. D'un autre coté 2 pauvres petites cuillères à café dans une si grand marmite ça va p… AIE pourquoi tu m'a lâché la table sur le pied. Regarde ce que tu fais."

"Non c'est juste que tu n'avais pas précisé si c'était une cuillère à café ou à soupe qu'on devait mettre. Du coup j'ai pris la grande cuillère. En plus je ne me souvenais plus si tu avais dit 2 ou 3 du coup bah y'en a 3"

"T'a pas fait ça. Ca va être l'horreur"

" On se dépêche. Je vous rappel que c'est le dernier service. vous nous rangerez le réfectoire après. Tout le monde à table."

"On est dans la mouise. C'est moi qui te le dis."

"Chui désolé Sacha mais c'était ton idée d'abords"

"Laisse tombé on a plus le temps pour ça."

Pendant que 2 des jeunes recrues du bataillon d'exploration devenaient de plus en plus pale les autres prenaient places dans la pièce au larges tables. Quand les premiers plats arrivèrent sur les tables Connie déglutit difficilement tout en lançant des regards- pas si furtifs- à sa voisine. Dix minutes passèrent et les premiers symptôme apparurent. Jean avait déboutonné le haut de sa chemise et n'arrêtait pas de se plaindre de la chaleur. Armin gigotait sur sa chaise comme si il avait un besoin présent. Reiner et Berthold rigolaient plus fort que d'habitude. Et les regards se faisaient plus chaud, plus aguicheur. Etrangement Mikasa et Anni n'eurent pas l'air affecté. Mais si on y regardait de plus près elle n'avaient rien dans leur assiettes. Connie se retourna pour parler à Sacha quand:

"Non ne mange pas ça" lui dit il tout en lui arrachant son assiette des mains. Assiette qui en avait déjà pris un sacré coup.

"Rend là moi Connie chérie. Tu sais bien comment j'ai très fin. Même si tu es des plus appétissant je préfères quand même le ragoût"

"Eh merde. Y a plus de ragoût. Eren tu viens avec moi on va en rechercher" Dis Jean tout en se levant

"Ok c'est vrai qu'il est très bon. Il faudra laisser Connie et Sacha plus souvent à la cuisine." Répondit Eren en se levant à son tour et le rejoignant Jean devant la porte en bois menant à la cuisine.

Au même moment dans un des couloirs du château un homme à l'air revêche était planté devant une porte. Le dos collé au mur froids de l'ancienne bâtisse, le regard dans le vague et un sourire qui ferait fuirent un troupeau de titan.

\- Je suis contant de moi. Il avait l'air d'être au bout du rouleau. Je pense que le l'ai assez fatigué pour qu'il oubli d'aller faire mumuse avec l'autre bellâtre. Non mais puis quoi encore " Si tu veux Eren vient me voir ce soir après le repas. Tu sera plus libre pour me parler." Tu vas voir si il est libre. Il sera dans un lit - dans MON lit - avant que tu ais pus dire tridimensionnel pauvre con.

Tiens ces voix, c'est Erwin et Hanji. De quoi parlent-ils à cette heure.

" Non mais ça se serait une super expérience. Imaginez, Eren est obligé de ressentir une très forte douleur pour se transformer en Titan, alors si il se fait du bien ou que quelqu'un lui en fait comment son corps va répondre? Il déclenchera peut être d'autres pouvoirs qui sait."

"Hum C'est fort probable malheureusement je ne vois pas comment ni qui voudrait vous aider dans cet expérience et je ne suis pas sure qu'Eren lui même soit d'accord."

"Je pense qu'on pourrait demander à Rivaille. En plus c'est lui qui à la charge d'Eren et je ne sais pas si vous avez vu comment ce jeune homme regarde le Caporal mais en dirait qu'il veut le bouffer. Enfin façon de parler."

"Oui en effet ça me parait être la seule solution. Mais connaissant Rivaille il risque de lui faire du mal. Vous imaginez si en plein coite il lui fait mal et que Eren se transforme en titan. Je ne veux pas perdre l'un de mes meilleurs soldats. Réfléchissez un peu - Ci git le caporal Rivaille mort pour la science la hampe coincé dans le cul d'un Titan.- si Eren faisait du mal au caporal il ne sent remettrait jamais et nous perdrions l'arme la plus précieuse pour la sauvegarde de l'humanité."

"Bon d'accord mais réfléchissez y. On ne sait jamais. Bonne nuit Major"

"Bonne Nuit Hanji"

C'est alors que des pas se rapprochant se firent entendre. Le caporal dans sa grande générosité partit précipitamment pour laisser à Hanji le soin de regagner ses appartement seule. Chemin faisant il se dit que si eux aussi si mettaient il allait devoir donner de sa personne pour les expériences de sa cher Hanji puissent se dérouler au mieux.

Tout en étant plongé dans ces réflexions Rivaille se dirigea vers se quartiers. Il imaginait déjà un plan pour finir avec Eren dans son lit quand soudain un boucan et des bruit de vaisselle brisée se fit entendre.

Il est là ,seul au milieu d'un couloir sombre péniblement éclairé par une torche, sentant une vague de colère monter en lui.- Qu'est ce qu'ils ont encore inventé?!- Cet homme brun le regard habituellement froid avait dans les yeux un feu à réchauffer l' jeunes recrues n'allaient pas tarder à y aller au vue du sourire sadique qui se dessinait sur ses lèvres.

Il fit demi tour et alla vers le réfectoire d'où u brouhaha s'élevait devenant de plus en plus intense à mesure qu'il avançait.

"Connie rend moi mon assiette! Allé mon chouroudoudou d'amour soit un gentil petit coeur et rend moi mon assiette."

"Sacha tu devrait arrêter de manger autant tu va finir par… NON MAIS LACHE MOI. ME TIENS PAS PAR LA!

"Tu veux pas que je te tiennes par là mais ton corps ne dit pas non."

"Mais t'es complètement folle!"

Tout d'un coup un grand bruit fit sursauter tout le monde. Le Caporal Rivaille été là à regarder une scène improbable.

Sacha était montée à califourchon sur Connie les deux mains sur une belle bosse que son pantalon d'uniforme avait du mal à dissimuler. Le tout au beau milieu de la table. Le sol était jonché d'assiette et de restant de nourriture. A l'autre bout de la rangé on avait l'impression qu'Armin avait servie de bouclier à Reiner. Il paraissait gluant et était rouge brique. - Je me demande si c'est à cause de ses efforts pour évité les projectiles ou si c'est parce que Reiner le tien fermement sur ses genoux- En effet Reiner avait les deux mains collées sur les hanches du pauvre Armin et on pouvait voir qu'il n'avait nullement l'intention de les retirer. En face Berthold avait l'air d'avoir avalé de travers. On aurait dit qu'il était jaloux d'Armin et au vu de ce qu'il restait dans son assiette et du résultat sur son vis à vis on comprenait facilement d'où provenait les carottes et autres légumes se trouvant dans la chevelure blonde. Cette fabuleuse bataille n'avait apparemment pas touchée tout le monde. Mikasa et Anni étaient impassible comme toujours. A croire qu'elles avaient arbitrés et comptés les points.

\- Je sais ce que je vais leur faire faire. Il vont me récurer tout le château avec leurs langues. Ils astiqueront le sol en rampant. Il vont …

Tout d'un coup la porte donnant sur la cuisine s'ouvrit sur un enchevêtrement de corps couvert de farine. Eren et Jean tombèrent à la renverse. Le spectacle qu'ils donnaient n'était pas triste à voir. Eren qui malgré la farine avait les joues bien rouge se tenait à Jean tel un Koala à son eucalyptus. Pendant se temps Jean se frottait honteusement le bassin contre celui d'Eren.

Les Yeux du Caporal déjà noir de colère laissèrent passer un éclaire de rage pure. - Je vais lui faire la peau. Et après il y en a qui dise qu'il a le béguin pour moi.

"QU'EST CE QUE C'EST QUE CE BORDEL! VOUS ALLEZ ME REMETTRE TOUT ÇA EN ÉTAT ET PLUS VITE QUE ÇA!"

La chaleur qui c'était emparée de certains était tout d'un coup retomber et un froid polaire avait pris place dans la salle. Mikasa détacha un Eren toujours rouge, mais de honte cette fois. Pendant qu'Anni giflait Reiner pour qu'il lâche enfin Armin.

"EREN! TOI TU VIENS TOUT DE SUITE AVEC MOI. JE T'ENFERME IMMÉDIATEMENT DANS LE CACHOT! Et dire que je t'avais laissé une certaine liberté. C'est fini tu m'entend?! "

\- Mais qu'est ce que j'ai fait? C'est pas possible! Et en plus il m'a vu. Et avec Jean! BEURK!

Tout le monde se mis à ranger pédant que le caporal repartait avec Eren vers les cachots. Juste avant de rentrer dans la cellule se stoppa.

"EH vous deux prenez une pause. Je vous rappellerait quand j'en aurais fini avec lui."

"Bien Caporal." Firent les deux garde ensemble. Ils partirent dans le chemin inverse. Une fois le couloir désert Rivaille plaqua Eren contre le mur violemment.

" Alors comme ça on a un faible pour les mecs!"

"Mais…Euh.."

"Ce n'était pas une question. " Et sur ce Rivaille pris d'assaut la pauvre bouge de notre titan.

\- HUMMMMM Mais qu'est ce qui se passe. Je dois rêver, oui c'est ça je rêve pourvu que je ne réveil pas. hum c'est trop bon. il embrasse comme un dieu.

Eren, comme tout jeune homme en bonne santé, sentie une chaleur lui bruler le bas des reins, les herbes n'aidant pas au contrôle des hormones.

\- Mais pourquoi il s'arrête. Moi je veux que ça continue.

" Eh bien je vois qu'on a du mal à restiter." murmura Rivaille au creux de l'oreille d'Eren

Tout en s'écartant de lui le Caporal se pourlécha les lèvres pour apprécier toutes les saveurs de notre jeune titan.

" Bien! Au lit et je ne veux plus entendre parler de toi jusqu'à demain. Est ce clair?"

"Euh… Oui"

"Oui qui ? "

"Oui Caporal"

"J'aime mieux ça".

Eren pénétra dans son lit frustré plus qu'il ne l'avait jamais été.

Rivaille se pencha alors sur lui pour lui mettre ses entraves pour la nuit et lui glissa en passant.

" Je t'interdit de te soulager. Ce privilège me revient. "

Tous deux se quittèrent sur ce bref échange, les hormones en ébullition. Cette nuit là, un Caporal s'endormi comme un bien heureux suite à un exercice incluant des caresses plus que prononcées sur une partie de son anatomie bien dressé, pendant qu'une jeune recrue se trouvant au fin fond du château ne trouvait pas le sommeil avant tôt le matin pour cause q'un membre extrêmement douloureux.

 **Prochain chapitre Le Plan Foireux d'Armin**


	5. Le Plan Foireux D'Armin

**ATTENTION JE RAPPELLE QUE CETTE FICTION EST UN YAOI.**

 **RELATION ENTRE HOMME FANS CE CHAPITRE**

 **SCÈNE À CARACTÈRE SEXUEL POUVANT HEURTER LA SENSIBILITÉ DES PLUS JEUNES.**

 **NDA: Coucou à tout le monde. Me revoilà enfin. Je vous avouerais que j'ai eut un peu de mal à me remettre dans le monde de SNK car j'écris en parallèle trois au tri fics sur le fandom HARRY POTTER dont un Xover avec Twilight. Du coup les idées ont eut un peu de mal à revenir. ( Heureusement que le papier et le crayon n'ont pas totalement disparue)**

 **Merci pour les Reviews. Ça me fait très plaisir que vous aimiez cette histoire (même si au début je vous avouerais que c'était un délire avec une amie. Je ne pensais même pas à la faire lire à qui que ce soit.)**

 **Bien assez de Blabla. Place à la lecture. ENJOY**

 **Le plan foireux d'Armin**

Cela faisait déjà une semaine depuis les incidents du réfectoire. Les jeunes recrues du bataillon d'exploration c'étaient alors calmés. Enfin c'était surtout à cause de la punition dont ils avaient écopés qui les avaient dissuadés de remettre ça trop vite. Ils avaient tous fini la tête dans les toilettes et ce pendant 2 jours et une nuit non stop. Comble de l'horreur le nettoyage avait dû être effectué avec certains de leurs effets personnels. Beaucoup y ont laissé leur chemise.

De plus la présence des représentant des différents corps d'armé n'avait pas aidé. A peine avaient-ils fini de nettoyer qu'un troupeau de "titan ayant la diarrhée" passait s'encager le résultat de leur dur labeur. Outre le fait que les jeunes ressemblaient à des morts vivant Ce qui avait étonné plus d'une personne était la présence de Dote Pixies. Ce vieil ivrogne était arrivé le soir de la fameuse monté hormonale du bataillon d'exploration. Ca l'avait d'ailleurs beaucoup amusé. Bien évidement celui qui avait été le plus gêné dans cette malheureuse affaire fut Eren. Il s'était réveillé le lendemain au "garde à vous " dans tout les sens du terme. Etant dans l'incapacité de se soulager il avait eu le droit au sarcasme de ses gardes. Jusqu'à ce que son caporal ne vienne à son secours. Depuis ce jour Rivaille ne s'approchait pas plus que nécessaire d'Eren et ne lui adresse pas plus la parole que ça. Ce qui déprimait fortement notre titan. C'est dans cette ambiance fatigué et pesante que le génie d'Armin se mis en marche- _ou pas…-_

" Tu es sure de toi Armin?"

" Mais oui Mikasa, tu as bien vu leur façon d'interagir. Je suis sure qu'Eren ne va pas bien à cause de lui. Il ne mange presque plus, ses résultats lors des entrainements sont catastrophiques et il est d'une fatigue à faire peur. On a l'impression qu'il n'attend qu'un geste de l'autre nabot pour recommencer à espérer. Même si mon plan va lui faire mal au moins il arrêtera de se faire du mal et pourra penser à autre chose."

" D'autant plus avec le retour de Sam il pourra penser à autre chose et sourire à nouveau"

"Oui mais la partie avec Sam ne pourra commencer que lorsque la première phase de notre plan aura marché."

"Donc si je résume il suffit d'enfermer Eren dans la bibliothèque pendant une nuit c'est ça ?"

" Oui après une nuit sans être retrouvé Eren sortira de la zone de contrôle du Caporal et il aura autre chose à penser. Il faudra qu'on lui remette en tête ce pourquoi il est entré dans le bataillon"

"D'accord donc on met en route le plan après le diner."

Pendant que ces deux là complait pour le bonheur de leur frère de cœur, un jeune homme essayait de se détendre sous la douce brise du soir.

 _Enfin, j'ai cru que cette semaine n'allait jamais finir. Entre les punitions de Rivaille, les corvées et les entrainements je n'ai pas eu un instant à moi. Grace au caporal il ne me reste plus qu'une seule chemise propre. Je n'ai jamais autant nettoyé de ma vie. Je le savais maniaque mais pas à ce point là. En plus il me coinçait toutes les 30 minutes dans les couloirs. Et il me déconcentrait trop pendant mes entrainements. Je ne peux même plus manger correctement vu qu'il me demande de manger avec lui midi et soir. Du coup Mikasa et Armin pensent que je ne vais pas bien et veulent me gaver comme une oie. Mais je n'ai jamais été aussi heureux. Je sais enfin que je que je n'ai pas rêvé le comportement de Mon Rivaille. Oui au vu de ce que nous faisons je pense que je peut l'appeler ainsi._

 _ **Flash Back**_

"Bah alors Eren on monte la tente?"

 _Ouais c'est ça marre toi espèce de baleine. Tu vas voir quand j'aurais plus ces chaines._

"Au mais c'est qu'il est timide en plus. Regarde comment il rougit. On dirait une pucelle."

 _Je rougie pas parce que j'ai honte c'est race que j'ai envie de te faire la peau connard_

"Tu veut un coup de main. Je suis sur que t'a jamais eu de vrai expérience "

 _Mais il va pas se la fermer ce crétin. En plus y a qu'une seule personne qui puisse vraiment m'aider._

 **"Non, il s'en passera très bien "**

 _Cette voix c'est lui. Alors il m'a vu. Si faible , je suis si faible. Et sa voix si froide. C'est pourtant lui qui m'a embrassé hier. Il m'a même souri. J'en ai marre, même lui se fout de moi et je ne peux même pas répliquer .Quoi?! C'est quoi , voilà que je me mets à chialer comme une gamine. C'en est risible._

 _ **"AHAHAHAHAHAH"**_

 _Mais qu'est ce qui me prends. En même temps je m'en fout j'ai pu rien à perdre. Tiens ils parlent , mais je n'entends que mon cœur qui se brise. Alors c'est ça la douleur que l'on ressent quand ses sentiments ne sont pas partagés. Pardonne moi Sam. Je n'avait pas compris._

 _Quelqu'un entre. Je vais lui dire d'aller se fait foutre. Je veux juste disparaitre. Si il ne m'aime pas je n'ai plus de raison de vivre maint…QUOI? C'EST QUOI CE BORDEL?_

"Chuttttttt…. Calme toi. Je pensais pas que l'interdiction que je t'ai donné hier te mettrait dans cet état. Pour me faire pardonner laisse moi te soulager. Tu veux bien?"

 _Depuis quand il est derrière moi. Hum c'est bras sur moi. Si seulement ça ne s'arrêtait jamais._

"Mais … et les autres?… On va pas..;"

"Regarde il n'y a que nous deux. Nous sommes seuls alors tu veux bien me laisser faire?"

 _En effet les gardes ont dû détaler comme des lapins lorsque le Caporal c'est montré._

"Mmmmm…."

" Tu peux toujours te murer dans le silence mais ton corps parle pour toi"

 _J'hallucine! Non en fait je rêve. Ouais c'est ça je me suis pas encore réveillé. Faites que je ne me réveille pas. Pourtant les sensations sont si réelles. Il a arrêté de bouger. Il attend surement une réponse de ma part. Je hoche la tête. Je me sens incapable de lui parler. Je ferme les yeux malgré moi sous son touché. Ses mains sont râpeuses mais la délicatesse avec laquelle il me caresse ne les rend que plus désirables et efficaces dans leur mission. Je sent sa main droite courir le long de ma colonne vertébrale. Son souffle chaud me caresse doucement la nuque. Je m'entends émettre un son que je ne me savais pas capable de faire. Je le sent rire tout contre moi. En temps normal je lui serais rentré dedans pour c'être moqué de moi mais à cet instant seul des gémissements sortent de ma bouche. Pendant que sa main droite retrace les muscles que j'ai développé de mes entrainements, sa main gauche c'est égaré au niveau de mon nombril. Elle descend et remonte en suivant la ligne brune de mes poils sans jamais atteindre définitivement sa cible. J'ai de plus en plus de mal à respirer. Son autre main se mêle à la danse qui bien que sensuelle tourne à la torture._

"Ca…Capo…Caporal… S'il… Vous… Plait"

"Oui Eren qu'est ce que tu veux?"

 _Qu'il me prenne là, maintenant! Qu'il me dise qu'il m'aime. Que je suis à lui. Mais ces mots ne sortent pas, ils restent profondément enfouis dans mon cœur. Il faut que je lui donne une réponse sinon je sens qu'il ne fera rien de plus. Et Dieu sait que j'en veux plus. Je prends une grande inspiration._

"Caressez moi, je vous en supplie"

" J'aime quand tu me supplie Eren. Comme je suis d'humeur généreuse, je vais t'accorder ton souhait"

 _Enfin ses mains se referment sur mon membre plus que dur. Tellement que s'en est douloureux. Les sensations sont trop fortes. Je n'avais jamais ressenti ça quand j'expérimentais le plaisir seul. Cela dure à peine depuis quelques minutes et je sent que je part déjà dans les limbes du plaisir._

"AHHHHHH RIVAILLE!"

 _Merde. Je l'ai appelé pas son prénom. Oh et puis je m'en fou. Je suis tellement bien. Mes forces me quittes. Je sais que je ne dois pas m'endormir mais entre ma nuit et ça c'est trop dur de lutter._

 _"Tu aurais pu faire attention Eren. T'es un vrai dégueulasse. T'en a foutu partout. J'en ai même sur les mains. NON tu ne te rendors pas. Pour la peine lèche!"_

Hein! Quoi? Il a l'air en colère. Je ne comprend plus rien. Je le vois qui me tend sa main couverte par mon plaisir.J'ai honte et je me sent rougir et comme un gamin pris en faute je baisse les yeux.

"LECHE! MAINTENANT!"

 _Je ne suis plus là. Je regarde la scène comme si j'étais sortie de mon corps. Je me vois attraper sa main et sucer un à un ses doigts. Ses yeux se sont assombris pourtant je n'ai pas peur. Il n'est pas en colère c'est autre chose. Ma langue quitte son pouce pour finir sa course dans le creux de sa main. Je m'aperçois qu'un frisson vient de le parcourir depuis son poignet jusque dans son cou. Perdu dans ma contemplation je ne remarque pas qu'il n'y a plus une seule trace de ma semence sur lui. Ce n'est que lorsqu'il arrache sa main des miennes sans violence mais avec une telle fermeté que je reviens dans le monde réel._

 _Mais qu'est ce qui m' a pris. vite habille toi. Surtout ne te retourne pas. Je sent son regard sur moi. Si chaud qu'il me brule. Soudain je vois ce regard si hypnotique se voiler d'un nuage de tristesse. Pourquoi?_

 _ **fin du flash back**_

Rien que de repenser à ce matin là Eren avait soudain très chaud.

 _Si j'avais su que cela me fatiguerait autant je ne suis pas sur que j'aurais dit oui. En plus il n'arrête pas de soufflet le chaud ou le froid. Un coup on a l'impression qu'il va me violer sur place et dans la seconde qui suit il ne me regarde même plus ou me parle si froidement que j' ai la sensation que mon monde s'écroule. Je me demande si je ne suis pas entrain de devenir juste son petit jouet sexuel. En plus nous ne sommes pas allé plus loin que des baisers et quelques caresses. Pendant encore combien de temps je vais tenir avant que mon coeur ne lâche et que je laisse tout tomber. Je devrais peut être en parler avec quelqu'un . Mikasa? Non elle irait tuer Rivaille directement . Armin? Je suis même pas sur qu'il connaisse quoi que ce soit en relation amoureuse et encore moins entre homme. Peut être Sam. oui ça me parait être une bonne idée. Bon c'est pas le tout mais j'ai encore des truc à faire._

"Bon allé à la bouffe . Cette fois c'est moi qui m'y colle." dit il en se relevant.

Au même moment un homme ténébreux et froid avec tout le monde, était confortablement installé à son bureau et repensait aux jours qui avaient précédés. Pour la première fois de sa vie il n'avait pas réfléchi aux conséquences de ses actes. Il avait agit en se laissant dompter par ses émotions.

 _Mais qu'est ce qui m'a pris. Je ne te reconnais plus Rivaille . Je me demande jusqu'où je suis prêt à aller. Quand je pense que nous avons passé la semaine à jouer au chat et à la souris. Bien que je tiennes le rôle de chasseur ma proie avait l'air plus sure que moi. J'ai eu le sentiment qu'il savait toujours quand est ce que je m'apprêtait à le retrouver entre deux couloirs. Cette incapacité à le surprendre me frustre au plus haut point. Il a un tel pouvoir sur moi. Je ne sais plus qui je suis. Mais qu'est ce que j'ai fais._

 _ **Flash back:**_

 _J'aurais peut être pas du l'embrasser hier soir. Et si il le prend mal. J'aurai l'air fin. je veux pas qu'il pense que je suis qui veut juste une aventure sans lendemain. Je le veux lui et pour toujours._

"Bah alors Eren on monte la tente?"

 _Mais quel abruti celui là il pouvait pas attendre que j'arrive pour avoir une érection. Non il a fallu qu'il bande au réveil._

"Au mais c'est qu'il est timide en plus. Regarde comment il rougit. On dirait une pucelle."

 _oui c'est sur qu' avec tout ce qu'il a subit jusque là il a eu le temps d'avoir une vie sexuelle. Non mais je vous jure parfois il sont tous plus idiots les uns que les autres._

"Tu veut un coup de main. Je suis sur que t'a jamais eu de vrai expérience "

 _Ah bah si ils réfléchissent parfois. ah mais non il est a moi. Dégage pauvre con. Tu touchera pas à mon Titan._

 **"Non, il s'en passera très bien "**

 _Ouais c'est bon. T'as le bon ton. Ils doivent déjà chier dans leur froc._

 _ **"AHAHAHAHAHAH"**_

 _Mais qu'est ce qu'il a encore. Il pleur? Merde je pensais pas que tout ça le toucherait au tant. Il a l'air si fragile comme ça. Ca me donne envie de le prendre dans mes bras et de le consoler comme on le ferait pour un gosse. mais qu'est ce que je raconte encore comme connerie. Bon très bien les autres bouffons sont partis je vais pouvoir m'occuper de lui._

"Chuttttttt…. Calme toi. Je pensais pas que l'interdiction que je t'ai donné hier te mettrait dans cet état. Pour me faire pardonner laisse moi te soulager. Tu veux bien?"

 _Non mais écoute toi. Ridicule. Et si il te dit non tu vas te retrouver comme un con sans pouvoir rien faire alors que tu en meure d'envie._

"Mais … et les autres?… On va pas..;"

 _Cette voix, SA voix .Si douce si sensible. Se rend-t-il compte de l'effet qu'il me fait. j''ai tellement envie de le prendre là maintenant._

 _Bon Il ne t'a pas rejeté. Bonne nouvelle. Maintenant met le en confiance et rassure le ._

"Regarde il n'y a que nous deux. Nous sommes seuls alors tu veux bien me laisser faire?"

 _Mais BORDEL laisse le un peu réspirer. qu'est ce qui me prend d'être aussi insistant je vais finir par le aire fuir._

"Hummmm…."

 _C'est pas avec un son de gorge que je vais me laincer. J'ai vraiment besoin de son accord. Je ne voudrais pas perdre sa confiance en y allant trop vite._

" Tu peux toujours te murer dans le silence mais ton corps parle pour toi"

 _Tout en disant ça je me place derrière lui. Son odeur, Si particulière , si enivrante. Je pourrai rester là des heures juste à le regarder, à le respirer. C'est ma drogue. Je laisse mes mains sur ses épaules. Le silence qui c'est installé entre nous ne fait qu'accroitre mon désir. Soudain je le vois hocher la tête. Cet accord timide lâche comme un feu en moi. Mes mains ne me réponde plus et partent à la découverte de ce corp si jeune et pourtant si musclé. Je le sent se détendre sous mes caresses. Sa tête vient se déposer en douceur sur mon épaule. Il a rendu les armes, il est à moi. Je me penche un peu pour avoir une vue sur sa virilité. Elle est tellement tendu qu'elle semble douloureuse, mais malgré ça je l'entends gémir. Ce son que je n'attendais plus déclenche chez moi un rire nerveux. Cela me conforte dans l'idée qu'il apprécie ce que je lui fais et qu'il en veut encore. Je me décide à jouer un peu avec ses nerfs. Mes mains le parcours telle une plume se posant délicatement sur sa peau, si fraiche, si tendante. Je sent sous ma main droite ses abdominaux si bien dessinés. Mon index gauche joue à présent avec son nombril. Qu'est ce que j'aimerai qu'il aille s'égarer ailleurs sur son corps. Mais je ne dois pas brusquer. Sa respiration se fait erratique. Je sent qu'il ne va plus tarder à me supplier._

"Ca…Capo…Caporal… S'il..vous.. plait"

 _Qu'est ce que j'aime quand il m'appel caporal avec cette voix si rauque, pleine d'envie et de sensualité ._

"Oui Eren qu'est ce que tu veux?"

 _Je le sent perdu dans son plaisir. Il n'arrive pas à me dire ce qu'il veut et pourtant je peux tout lire sur son visage._

"Caressez moi, je vous en supplie"

" J'aime quand tu me supplie Eren. Mais comme je suis magnanime je vais t'accorder ton souhait"

 _Mes mains touchent enfin l'objet de toutes les convoitises. Je le vois se cambrer son mon traitement. J'ai à peine le temps de faire quelques caresses sur cette hampe divinement dressée qu'il éjacule en grandes giclées dans ma mains._

"AHHHHHH RIVAILLE!"

 _Oui vas-y hurle mon nom. Encore! MAIS QU'EST CE QU'IL ME FAIT LA. IL S'ENDORT. COMME CA? Tu vas voir mon gaillard._

"Tu aurais pu faire attention Eren. T'es un vrai dégueulasse. T'en a foutu partout. J'en ai même sur les mains. NON tu ne te rendors pas. Pour la peine lèche!"

 _Je lui tends ma mains couverte par son sperme. OH NON ne rougis pas ou je te retourne et je ne prends sans ménagement ._

"LECHE! MAINTENANT!"

 _Mais qu'est ce qui me prends je suis complètement fou de lui parler comme ça. Soit il se renferme sur lui même soit il t'envoie chier et t'aura tout gagné. Oh non d'un titan il rapproche sa bouche de ma mains. Je ne peux détacher mon regard de ses lèvres qui s'entrouvrent pour laisser passer une langue mutine jusqu'à mes doigts. Cette sensation m'électrise. J'en veux plus. Comment peux -t-on avoir l'air si innocent et allumer un brasier dans le coeur des gens par de simples gestes? Dans ses yeux je vois comme un air de défis, mais aussi du désir et de la passion. Comme j'aimerai avoir ce regard sur moi tout le sent sa langue remonter au creux de ma main. Je ne peux réfréner un frisson de pure désir me parcourir. Je suis tellement perdu dans les sensations , dans ma pensée d'avoir cette langue mutine sur mon membre bien dressé que je ne rends pas compte qu'il c'est arrêté. Tout d'un coup je ne ressent plus ses divines caresses humides sur ma peau. C'est alors que je m'aperçois qu'il n'a plus aucune raison de continuer. Je retire ma main plus fermement que ce que je voulais. Mais je suis trop perturbé par son regard qui ne me quitte pas. Cela dit mon geste à l'air de l'avoir ramené dans le présent._

 _Je reste là à le contempler se lever prestement et s'habiller aussi vite que possible tout en évitant mon regard. A-t-il honte de ce que nous avons fait. A cette pensée mon coeur se serre. Moi j'ai aimé découvrir ce corps si doux, si ferme. Je ne peux pas m'empêcher de lui poser la question même si la réponse me terrifie._

" Tu as honte?"

"Euh… Non Caporal"

 _Alors pourquoi ce regard si triste?_

" Veux tu que l'on recommence? "

" Caporal? Vous êtes sur? Ca ne vous dégoute pas un homme qui prend du plaisir quand un autre homme le touche?"

"Non tant que cet autre homme c'est moi. Alors veux tu que l'on continue? Dépêche toi de prendre ta décision je n'ai pas toute la journée"

"OUI Caporal je veux bien recommencer."

 _Si je n'avais pas autant de retenue je serais entrain de sauter partout comme une fille qui décroche son premier rencard. Pffff pathétique . Mon pauvre rivaille qu'es tu devenu._

 _ **Fin du flash back**_

Tout en repensant à ce matin Rivaille n'avait pu s'empêcher de laisser sa main droite dériver vers l'hémisphère sud de son anatomie. Il se caressa tant et si bien qu'il joui au simple rappel de ce matin torride. Ils s'étaient cherchés toute la semaine. Il lui dévorait la bouche comme unis sa vie en dépendait. Ils avaient découvert ensemble que l'ancien QG du bataillon avait de bonne cachette. Etant un un vieux château les immenses dédales de couloir et d'alcôve leur permis de se découvrir ou se redécouvrir plus en profondeur. Malheureusement pour eu le nombre croissant de pensionnaire en ces lieux n'était pas là pour leur faciliter la tache. Rivaille se rappelait avec une certaine nostalgie le premier baiser qu'Eren lui donna de son plein gré. C'était il n'y a que trois jours mais cela semblait faire une éternité. Il avait juste eu le temps de sentir une langue timide, chaude et douce ainsi que les petites dents du jeune titan malmener sa lèvre inférieur qu'il en été privé. En effet ce jour là Eren était celui qui avait cherché. Il avait réussi à le coincer dans le renfoncement d'un mur du 3 ème étage. Il lui avait ravis la bouche d'une façon désespérée. Ne voulant pas perdre le contrôle Rivaille avait attrapé ses poignets avec force et les bloquaient d'une main au dessus de la tête d'Eren sa jambe droite caressant l'entre-jambe du jeune homme. Eren eu juste le temps de gémir suite à la sensation du genoux remontant lentement contre se cuisse, qu'une voix des plus masculine l'appela. La jeune recrue s'écarta à regret de son Caporal pour finir par partir en courant vers un autre. Tout à son nouvel entrainement avec l'élite de l'armée il ne vit pas son amour se tendre et avoir le regard se voiler de tristesse. Ce fut leur dernière entrevue caché jusqu'à la fin de semaine.

C'est donc un Rivaille frustré et d'extrême mauvaise humeur qui se décida de se rentre au réfectoire. Il était de corvée de chaperonage pour que les jeune recrues ne fassent pas d'autres bêtises comme i jours. quoi qu'en y repensant cela lui avait plutôt été bénéfique.

Le diner se passa en toute tranquillité. Pas de mot plus haut que l'autre pas de geste déplacé et Eren et Jean avait même mangé face à face sans se sauter à la gorge.

La semaine étant été plutôt chargé les différents responsable avait donné une soirée de libre aux soldats. Eren était bien décidé à avoir une conversation avec Sam pour essayer de comprendre son ténébreux Caporal. C'était sans compter sur Armin dont le génial cerveau c'était pour une fois mis en veille.

\- Eren ? Ça va mon vieux? T'as vu Mikasa?

\- Armin! Cette semaine a été tellement fatigante que j'ai l'impression que ça fait une éternité qu'on c'est pas vu. Non J'ai pas vu Mikasa pourquoi?

\- Je l'ai croisé tout à l'heure et elle semblait te chercher.

\- Ah bon ? Tu sais ou elle est?

\- Je crois qu'elle m'a dit qu'elle devait se rendre à la bibliothèque à la demande d'Hansi.

\- Bon je vais y aller alors. on se voit plus tard. Salut.

\- Ouais salut.

Eren parti d'un pas pressé. En effet cela faisait un moment qu'il n'avait pas vu sa soeur de coeur. Elle commençait à lui manquer. Il ne vit cependant pas Armin afficher un sourire de vainqueur. Surement qu'il aurait fait demi-tout en voyant cet air de démon qu'Armin ne montrait que rarement.

Vous vouliez me voir Major?

Oui Rivaille. Non tu peux laisser la porte ouverte.

Bien Major.

J'aimerai que tu ailles à la bibliothèque ce soir. J'ai des rechercher à faire pour notre prochaine expédition extra muros malheureusement avec nos invités je n'ai pas le temps.

Que dois je chercher exactement?

Depuis que la porte de Trost est condamné j'ai besoin d''information sur les alentours de Karanese. J'ai besoin que tu me trouve un endroit où nous pourrons utiliser l'équipement tridimensionnel à son maximum.

Très bien je mis mettrais juste après avoir surveillé le diner des bleus.

Je compte sur toi. Tu peux y aller. Ferme la porte en partant.

Bonne soirée Major.

 _Si Rivaille avait pu voir l'arrière de cette porte je pense qu'il m'en aurait voulu jusqu'à la fin de ses jours. Ou il m'aurait torturé pendant des heures._

En effet sur l'arrière de la porte du bureau d'Erwin se tenait un tableau comparatif de l'avancement du couple Eren/ Rivaille avec les essaies de chaque camps pour que cela capote ou pas. Il avait tout intérêt à ce que le couple fonctionne sinon… Mais bon vu le coup de pouce qu'il venait de donner il n'y avait pas de raison pour que le plan ne marche pas. On ne la fait au stratège du bataillon d'exploration.

C'est avec une une satisfaite qu'il se replongea dans ses dossiers.

Eren était enfin arrivé au porte de la bibliothèque. Une douce lumière passait sous les grosses portes en chêne. Il pénétra en douceur dans cette immense pièce qu'une grande cheminé réchauffait.

-Mikasa?

\- Oui Eren je suis là.

\- Bah qu'est ce que tu fait le nez dans les bouquins? C'est plutôt le rôle d'Armin non?

\- Ouais c'est ça moque toi en attendant je dois faire des rechercher pour le major et je peux même pas profiter de la soirée de libre qu'on nous offre.

\- Si tu veux je peux prendre ta place le temps que tu te détende une heure ou deux. Quand dis tu?

\- Tu ferais ça? Non je peux pas te demander ça ta eu une semaine pire que la mienne.

\- Aller vas y de toute façon je n'ai pas la tête à faire la fête en ce moment.

-T'es sur? Bon bah dans ce cas là je te laisse. Merci.

\- De rien amuse toi.

Mikasa partie en courant vers la fête improvisé dans la cour du château.

Peux après son départ le Caporal Rivaille se présenta à son tour dans la bibliothèque. Il se mis en recherche des carte de Karanese. Pour se faire il se dirigea vers le premier étage de cette immense trésor historique. Les archives présente ici retraçaient toute l'histoire de l'humanité depuis la construction des murs. bien que leur construction reste un mystère bien gardé par la royauté.

Ça y est il avait ce qu'il cherchait. Il se retourna pour se rendre vers les tables de travail quand son regard vu attiré par un mouvement sur sa gauche. Et ce qu'il vit le laissa sans voix.

Sur le lourd tapis près de cheminé se trouvait un corps qu'il commençait à connaitre par coeur. En effet Eren épuisé par sa semaine d'entrainement c'était assoupi sur le tapis moelleux, des dizaines de livres éparpillés autour de lui.

Rivaille se rapprocha doucement de peur de le réveiller. Il avait l'air d'un ange comme ça. Sa chemise était dégrafé au niveau des trois premiers boutons. La lumière émise par la cheminée rendait sa peau encore plus dorée qu'à l' poitrine se soulevant à un rythme régulier appelait à être caressée. n'y tenant plus Rivaille se pencha au dessus de ce bel endormi. Il lui repoussa doucement quelques mèches qui c'étaient égarées sur ce si beau visage. Ce simple geste suffit à réveillé notre Titan.

 _Ce touchez ça ne peut être que lui._

Bonsoir toi?

Bonsoir Caporal.

 _\- Aie! J'aime de moins en moins qu'il s'adresse à moi avec son ton si détaché -_

Tu n'as pas à être si formel quand nous ne sommes que tout les deux.

 _A l'écouté on pourrait croire que c'est moi qui ne sait pas ce que je veux. Je ne comprend vraiment plus rien avec lui. J'en ai marre qu'il joue avec moi._

Pardonnez moi Caporal mais il va falloir que j'y aille voir Mikasa et Armin avant d'aller dans les cachots.

 _\- Il me fait la tête ou quoi? C'est quoi son problème? -_

Tout ce que tu m'as dit jusqu'à maintenant n'était que mensonge. Le jeux ne te plait plus c'est ça . Tu me laisse. C'est ça vas donc rejoindre tes si précieux amis et laisse moi seul comme le con que je suis.

Quoi c'est moi qui joue? mais c'est le monde à l'envers. Un coup tu me saute dessus et me parle avec une voix mielleuse et douce et l'instant d'après tu es pire que froid avec moi. Je suis quoi pour toi hein? Juste un passe temps avec lequel tu t'amuse quand tu te sent trop à l'étroit dans ton froc? Te fou pas de ma gueule tu veux ça me fait déjà assez mal comme ça. T'as pas besoin dans rajouter.

 _\- Je croyais que le coté un peu sado-maso lui plaisait. Il n'avait pas dis non la dernière fois quand il a léché mes mains. Je le rends triste. Mais je l'aime. Je veux le voir sourire pour moi. Rire aussi.-_

Sur ce Eren se releva furieux et se dirigea d'un pas rageur vers la porte laissant un Caporal plus que perdu à genou devant la cheminé. Mais une fois devant le seul rempart qui le retenait de courir impossible de les ouvrir. fermées. bloquées. condamnées.

- _Non ne me laisse pas . Attend. pourquoi je ne peux pas bouger. mais bouge bordel ou dis quelque chose. Le laisse pas s'en aller comme ça. Si il passe ces portes tout sera foutu. Je le sais.-_

Mais BORDEL tu vas t'ouvrir oui ou merde!

 _Quoi? Non c'est pas possible. Me dites pas que je suis bloqué avec lui après tout ce que je viens de lui dire. Je sent que je vais craquer._

Y'A QUELQU'UN? OHÉ? OUVREZ ON EST COINCÉ.

C'est pas la peine d'hurler. Personne ne vient dans cette partie du château sauf sur demande d'Hansi ou d'Erwin. Est ce que je peux te parler? S'il te plait laisse moi m'expliquer . Viens.

 _C'est bien la première fois que je le vois me demander quelque chose avec des yeux si triste et si coupable. Est ce que par hasard j'aurais vu juste? Je sent mon coeur partir en mille morceaux. Je veux partir_

 _\- Je le sent vaciller. Ses yeux s'emplissent de larmes. Je n'ai jamais voulu le rendre si triste. Mon corps bouge seul. Je le prends dans les bras. Son corps est parcouru de sanglots et de tremblements. J'enfouis mon visage dans son sent si bon. Je pourrais rester des heures le nez dans sa chevelure m'enivrant de son doux m'en rendre compte je lui caresse le dos de mouvement circulaire._

Eren, tu veux bien m'écouter?

Mmmm

J'ai jamais été très doué dans mes rapport aux autres. Les deux seules personnes qui m'ont connu un peu plus que ce que les gens voient de moi au quotidien sont mortes quand j'ai gagné mes ailes. ils m'avaient fait confiance et moi aussi j'avais confiance en eux. Mais la vie est ainsi faite, ils sont partis trop vite, sans moi. Je m'en suis voulu pendant des années avant de comprendre qu'il ne fallait plus que je compte sur les autres pour me suis donc enfermé dans un personnage froid, dur et sans remord. Mais depuis que je t'ai rencontré tout ce en quoi je croyait est entrain de voler en éclat. Tu me prouve que malgré les pertes que l'on subit dans une vie on peut continuer à faire confiance et avancer en souriant. A voir les bons coté de nos vies. Tu as redonné un sens à la mienne. Tu deviens m'a bouée de sauvetage, la bouffé d'air indispensable à ma survie. Je t'aime Eren JAEGER. Plus que ma vie.

 _Mais pourquoi il me dit tout ça? Ne suis-je pas un simple jouet pour lui?_

Tu n'as jamais été un jouet pour moi.

 _Merde j'ai encore parlé à voix haute._

Et tu continue. Laisse moi voir tes yeux…Voila c'est mieux ainsi…Je peux t'embrasser?

 _Son baiser est doux comme une plume. Je ne sais pas quand est ce que je me suis arrêté de pleurer. Le temps pour moi c'est arrêté quand il m'a dit qu'il m'aimait. malgré moi je sent mon corps se réveillé sous ses caresses. Il est si doux tout d'un coup._

Viens avec moi.

Je le suis sans vraiment m'en rendre compte. Tout mon cerveau c'est mis en pause au moment où ses lèvres ont touchés les miennes. Et la chaleur de sa main fans la mienne me réchauffe le cœur plus que tous les mots qu'il aurait pu me dire. Finalement nous nous asseyons dans un des canapés près de la cheminer. Plus rien ne m'importe plus que ses bras autour de moi.

Pendant qu'Eren était perdu fans ses pensées les mains baladeuses de Rivaille se frayaient un chemin vers la peau douce du jeune homme.

Je ne sais pas si je pourrais me retenir très longtemps. Surtout avec son souffle chaud fans ma nuque.

Puis Eren laissa un soupir de bien être lui échapper lorsqu'il senti les doigts de Rivaille sur son corps. Ce simple soupire eut raison des dernières barrières du caporal.

Rivaille s'allongea sur lui tout en lui ravissant la bouche d'un baiser passionné. Leur langues se battaient fans un duel pour une domination dont chacun connaissait l'issue. Erin fit par laisser le commandement de leur échange à son caporal, pendant que ses mains partait à la conquêtes des boutons de cette p***** de chemise et de ses e****** de bretelles. A ton idée aussi de porter un pareil uniforme. Quoique vu comment Rivaille souffle d'exaspération, lui aussi rencontre le même problème.

En effet de son coté le supérieur avait énormément de difficulté dans le fait de déshabiller et d'embrasser en même temps. On aurait pu croire qu'étant un homme de commandement, il était habitué à faire plusieurs choses en même temps, mais il semblait que non. D'un autre coté il avait une excuse. Il n'avait jamais eut de rapport avec quelqu'un de l'armé. Les maigres personnes avec qui il avait couché n'étaient que quelques civils et fans le feu de l'action il suffisait juste de baissé le pantalon. Là le problème était qu'il ne pouvait pas se permettre d'être aussi trivial. Erin était comme un joyau pour lui. Une pierre pas encore taillé, mais qui a cause de sa rareté, méritait tout les égare.

Quand enfin Rivaille, arriva a bout de la chemise il ne put se retenir de contempler ce torse imberbe et ferme qui s'offrait sans pudeur à son regard. Le spectacle d'un Eren perdu fans les sensations, les joues rouge et les lèvres rosés par leur baisé était tout bonnement indécent. Il n'en fallu pas plus pour que la bouche du caporal parte à la conquête des petits boutons de chair qui n'attendaient que ça. Sous lui Eren ne savait plus ou donner de la tête. Il avait la sensation que les mains de son amant était partout sur lui. La bouche qui le dévorait de façon si exquise lui faisait sortir des soupires de pure luxures. Tout ce qu'il voulait c'est que cela ne s'arrête pas.

A force de l'entendre gémir, Rivaille n'eut plus la patience d'attendre et se releva entrainant avec une jeune recrue qui se laissa faire telle une poupée de chiffon encore perdu dans un monde de plaisir charnel. Sans comprendre comment Eren se retrouva le dos contre une des étagères de la bibliothèque, un caporal à genoux devant lui. Ce n'est que lorsqu'il senti une main passer la dernière barrière de tissu qui lui restait qu'il perd complètement pied. Il sentait Rivaille caresser de ses mains rugueuses son membre turgescent. Il se dit qu'il ne pourrait rien ressentir de plus fort jusqu'à ce qu'il ne capte la caresse d'une langue remontant sur toute la longueur de son sexe. Quand Rivaille fini par le prendre entièrement en bouche il se dit que sa fin était bientôt proche. Ses jeunes hormones étant ce qu'elles étaient, Rivaille n'eut pas à le travailler longtemps car Eren se déversa qu'elles minutes après dans un cri rauque, les yeux clos et la mais droite dans les cheveux de Rivaille. Celui-ci remonta doucement, tout pense frottant au corps alangui du titan. Il se pencha près de son oreille et déglutit bruyamment lui prouvant ainsi qu'il avait gouté la semence de son jeune partenaire jusqu'au bout. N'étant pas lui même soulagé, Rivaille retourna doucement Eren pour qu'il puisse se tenir à l'étagère pendant qu'il lui massait doucement les fesses. Les écartant de temps en temps pour titiller d'un doigt l'entrée encore inviolé du jeune homme. Tout en continuant ses attouchements il présenta trois doigts à Eren en lui demandant de les lécher. Ce que la jeune recrue se fit un plaisir de faire. Rien que la sensation de la langue d'Eren sur ses doigts fit frémir de plaisir le membre douloureusement dur de Rivaille. N'en pouvant plus il retira ses doigts de la bouche si chaude pour insérer son indexe fans le lieu de tous les plaisirs. Il fit quelques vas et vient tout en faisant attention au confort de son jeune partenaire. Il savait qu'il était le premier et ne voulait le blesser plus que nécessaire. Après avoir fait quelques mouvements de ciseaux et titiller quelques fois la prostate pour la faire découvrir au jeune homme, il retira ses doigts et défit son pantalon. Alors qu'il allait pousser son gland dans cet entre chaud et serré le souvenir d'une discussion entendu au détour d'un couloir passa furtivement dans sa tête.

 _« Puisque je vous dit qu'il est gay. Mais d'un autre coté je me pose une question. SI c'est lui le dominateur cela ne pose pas de problème, mais si c'est lui le soumis. Vous imaginé, il doit se blesser pour devenir un titan. Rendez vous compte. Et si cela le blessait tellement qu'il se retrouvait transformer en titan pendant que son partenaire était en lui. D'autant plus que l'on sait qu'un titan n'a pas de voie par là. Cela serait surement une chose à voir. Je vais lui demander. »_

Et si… Rivaille avait eut un moment de latence qui avait permis à Eren de reprendre quelque peu ses esprits et maintenant il commençait doucement à appréhender la suite. Alors qu'il ressenti les mains de Rivaille posées de chaque coté de ses hanches se resserrer, il compris que c'était pour maintenant et se décontracta au maximum.

Alors que Rivaille présentait son membre face à l'entrée de tous les délices un bruit se fit entendre.


End file.
